


What do you want?

by ExpatGirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpatGirl/pseuds/ExpatGirl
Summary: Once in a very great while, I'll draw something.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> Once in a very great while, I'll draw something.

**Author's Note:**

> She's definitely one of the most interesting characters I've encountered. <3


End file.
